A Kiss from Death
by TwilightLove24
Summary: Bella keeps on having flashbacks of a vampire who might be James. Alice senses something coming that might take Bella away from Edward forever. Please R&R! First fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she burst through the doors of the small house belonging to my father, Chief Swan. "Bella where are you?"

"Alice?" I asked curiously. I heard the fright in her voice and I began to worry. I knew that she wouldn't unnecessarily scare me. It was serious, her voice was in real panic, she couldn't be faking, no. Was something wrong with Edward? No, I just saw him, that's impossible. It wasn't Edward and it obviously wasn't Alice. The rest of the Cullen family was at their house, I know that for a fact. So who could be in trouble? The horrifying realization dawned on me. It was none of the Cullens, it wasn't Charlie for he was fishing… it was me. I stupidly asked the question already knowing the answer. "Alice what's wrong?" my voice was thick with a horrifying truth that I knew… I knew that my life could end right now.

_Flashback_

I awoke in a cold, dark place. Where was I? I had fallen asleep in my house next to my beloved Edward and awoken in my worst nightmare. "Edward," my voice trembled, the very sound of my voice angered me, it was weak and pathetic, but I was truly scared. "Edward where are you?"

"Hello, Bella." My body shook to the core with a chilling realization of whom this hauntingly familiar voice belonged to. I lost all feeling of where I was as my body went numb with fear. No, it wasn't fear, it was much stronger than fear. The stranger light a match as the small light revealed the identity of that I already knew. It was James.

"That's impossible." I said as I tried to make my voice sound angry but it sounded small and insignificant. "James is dead. This is just some nightmare of mine and I'll awake any second." I sounded more confident this time as I gained courage.

"Who said I was James?" The stranger asked with a malicious smile spreading across his face revealing fangs. "And who said this was _just_ a nightmare?"

I was truly dumbfounded. I had the most pathetic look on my face as I tried to make sense of this unreal nightmare. James didn't have fangs. No vampire I know has fangs. It sounds stupid because vampires are usually associated with fangs. I was still dumbfounded as the vampire leaped toward me ready to suck my blood. I let out a blood-curdling scream as I awoke gasping for air in my bed.

I caught my breath and surprisingly Edward wasn't there. I trembled as the seconds grew longer as Edward didn't come. I began to hyperventilate as I feared something was wrong with him. Then my angel came to my side. "Bella are you alright?" he asked me worriedly as I still sat there still hyperventilating. "Bella talk to me."

I began to catch my breath as I shakily said "I….I had a nightmare." I knew he was probing my thoughts trying to see what this nightmare was. As he saw it his eyes became saddened and I knew what he was thinking. "Edward, it's not your fault." I said my voice still shaky.

"Yes it is." His voice grew quiet. "If it hadn't been for me you would have never had to meet James and you wouldn't be having nightmares."

"That's not fair! This is my first nightmare that I have had!" my voice was now stronger and defiant. "I don't even know why I had the nightmare anyways." my voice grew quieter. It had been 6 months since the ordeal with James. I didn't even think about it anymore until tonight. Why on earth would I have that nightmare? That was all I could think about.

Edward held me in his arms as we both sat there in silence thinking about the nightmare and the significance of it. He began to hum the lullaby that he wrote for me as I began to drift off to sleep in his marble arms. I had awoken that morning at sunrise. I had trouble sleeping the rest of the night, the image of the vampire burned into my dreams. I saw Edward sitting in my rocking chair, looking out the window of my bedroom thinking, no doubt in my mind it was about the nightmare. He looked so beautiful as the pale light of the dawn kissed his cheeks in a way that would make anyone stop and stare. I had grown more accustomed to it so I didn't stare _that_ long.

He finally looked over at me, as faint smile was on his lips but there was sadness in his eyes. "I usually enjoy your sleep talking but last night all you just whimpered in fear." Edward said with his heart full of sorrow and anguish.

"Edward, it was a one time thing. I have never had a nightmare like that before and I never will again." I said reassuringly.

He laughed his musical laugh, "You know, there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity and you, Miss Swan, are flirting with it." He pressed his lips deep into mine and my head began to swim I gasped for air as he pulled back looking alarmed.

"I almost forgot to breathe." I explained sheepishly.

"What am I going to do with you, Bella?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Stay with me forever." I breathed in his scent as I placed my head on his marble cut chest.

"How could I ever leave you?" Edward asked as he took a lock of my hair between his fingers and breathed in my smell.

I pulled away and looked up at him. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked changing the subject.

"I have to talk with Carlisle this morning remember? But I'm all yours this afternoon." He said, his golden eyes burning into mine. He was dazzling me again.

I looked away as my cheeks began to flush red. "Alright, come over when you're done." I kissed him good bye as he exited through my window. I sat there looking after him for a long minute, and then I decided to get up and fix myself breakfast. I began walking down the stairs when I saw James at the top of the stairs, and I saw a broken figure at the bottom. I clutched the railing as I tried to rid the image from my mind. "No!" I screamed as my eyes flew open, James and the broken figure were gone. But Edward was at my side.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked frightened.

I jumped as I did not expect him to be there. As my heart began to beat normally I said, "I saw James at the top of the stairs and I saw someone at the bottom of the stairs. They were lying down and it looked like they were….pretty messed up." I shut my eyes and rubbed my temples trying to make sense of what I just saw. Why is this happening? I opened my eyes and we were on the sofa.

"I won't leave you here by yourself. I'm having Alice come over for the morning." Edward said decidedly.

"Go on and leave, I'll be fine. Alice will be here in a couple of minutes.

"Alright." He said reluctantly. "I love you." He planted a passionate kiss on my lips and then he was gone.

_End Flashback_

As I came down the stairs I looked for Alice. She was standing by the door. She looked up and saw me coming down stairs with a horrified look on her face. I knew she wasn't looking at me. She was looking above me, at the top of the stairs. I turned around reluctantly but I knew who would be there. It was him. The very person who tried to take me life 6 months ago, the very person who I dreamed of last night, and the very person who would be my demise. I knew what was coming next so I began to run. He leaped down the stairs and tackled me. I felt a crippling blow and then I hit the floor with a forceful blow to my head. I felt darkness pressing on me as I heard the all too familiar growls of vampires in the distance. Then everything went black.


	2. Author's Note

Sorry for the author's note! I would have updated sooner but I'm sick. Pretty much bent over the toilet 24/7. No more details, I promise. And while I'm under the weather I wanted to know what you thought the best path for this story should be. After all it is you guys who are reading it! Tell me what you think should happen next. This is not in vain, I will pick one of your idea's! Thanks!

- TwilightLove24


End file.
